Dimensional Adventures: Gates to Infinity
by ChikoritaStar125
Summary: What happens when a teenage girl enters another world along with others? A new adventure.
1. Prologue

**Dimensional Adventures: Gates to Infinity**

We open to a young girl, who was inside of her room, sitting on her bed reading. Then she closed the book and faced the screen.

Girl: Oh, hi everyone! My name is Kayla. I'm a high school student and I love to read books on my free time. Today, we will be reading this story. It's full of excitement and adventure! Sit back and enjoy!

* * *

**-Author's Note-**

**This is my first crossover story and I decided to work on it for now. I will be leaving Riddle Adventures in progress because I've wanted to finish this story as soon as I can. I hope you enjoy reading this and stay tuned for Chapter 1!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Mysterious Mirror

Kayla: It all started when I was inside my bedroom, reading a book on my bed. Everything was quiet. My mom is inside her own bedroom, sleeping because she was at work last night. And my dad is in the living room, sitting on the couch watching TV. It was a pleasant Sunday afternoon, and I relaxed. So peaceful and quiet I wanted to sleep as well, but I couldn't take my hands off the book I'm reading. Anyways, let's move on to the story, everyone.

There was a small room that was across a wardrobe, and the room belonged to none other than Kayla. She finished the last chapter of the book she was reading, and just before she closes the book, a bright blue glow caught her attention.

Kayla: Hmm? What's that glow? *gets up and walks towards the glow* It's from behind the door...? *moves the door and sees a mirror* Huh? Where did that mirror come from?

Voice: Hello there, Kayla...

Kayla: What? Who's there? *looks around*

Voice: I'm right here...

Kayla: *looks at the mirror* Wait, did I just hear the mirror talking to me?!

Voice: *laughs* I'm not a mirror, silly!

Kayla: Then who are you? And how do you know my name?!

Voice: Sorry, I can't help myself! My name's Brooklyn. I'm a Ninetales and I know you because I've been watching you for a while.

Kayla: Wait, let me guess. Are you a sorceress?

Brooklyn: That's right, Kayla. I knew that you'll be very smart as I thought as you would be.

Kayla: So, why have you been watching me lately?

Brooklyn: I have the ability to see the future in my world and when I read my mind one day, I saw you. Then, I saw a huge, snowflake-shaped creature destroying my world. That was when I decided to watch you until the time comes.

Kayla: Oh, wow! You can see the future?! That is so awesome! And, what's with the creature destroying your world?

Brooklyn: Well, if not defeated, then my world will be destroyed.

Kayla: Oh no! That's horrible!

Brooklyn: Yes, it is horrible. But if you don't come to my world, then it would be gone... Forever...

Kayla: (Forever?! I can't let that happen! I better help Brooklyn...)

Brooklyn: *reads Kayla's mind* I see that you're willing to help.

Kayla: Wait, you can read other people's minds?

Brooklyn: That's right, Kayla. I also have the power to sense danger in my world. That's why I was able to see the future.

Kayla: That is so cool! Anyways, how do I get to your world?

Brooklyn: Walk into the mirror and you'll be at my study. I'll be waiting for you.

Kayla: Okay, Brooklyn. Here I come! *walks into the mirror* Wow! The mirror's taking me to my destination!

Brooklyn's Voice: You'll arrive at my study soon, Kayla.

Kayla: Brooklyn, you can talk through telepathy?

Brooklyn's Voice: That's right. Careful, the mirror's going to land!

Kayla: *covers eyes* I can't watch!

Then, the mirror landed at Brooklyn's study with a huge crash and it appeared on a wall.

Kayla: *falls out of the mirror* Whoa! *hits the ground* Ouch!

Brooklyn: Oh my, are you alright?

Kayla: *gets up* Oh, ow... Yeah, I'm alright...

Brooklyn: Sorry about that. My Dimensional Mirror can sometimes crash.

Kayla: Brooklyn, what's a Dimensional Mirror?

Brooklyn: Kayla, you can call me Ninetales from now on. And, a Dimensional Mirror is a magic tool that can go to different worlds for calling heroes to help a certain world. It can also take them back to their own worlds.

Kayla: That's amazing, Ninetales!

Ninetales: Yes, it is. But let's not waste time. We have a mission to do!

Kayla: You're right, Ninetales! Let's go! *exits the study with Ninetales* So, where are we going?

Ninetales: I'll tell you when we get there!

Kayla: Okay! (I'm so excited! I can't wait for the adventure to begin!)

* * *

**To be continued in Chapter 2...**


	3. Chapter 2: Oshawott and Pikachu

In another place somewhere...

Human: (...) (... ...) (... ... ...) (Wh-where...) (Where...am I...?) (... ... ...) (Is this...a dream...?) (Am I... Am I dreaming...?) (...Oh! What was that?) (I'm sure of it... That was definitely a voice.) (Someone...is calling to me...)

Voice: You... You who can now hear my voice... Might you be... ...a human? If you are, then please... Listen to my plea. I want you to save the Pokemon world. We need your...

But the voice was cut off by someone else.

Other Voice: HELP!

Then, the human saw a vision of a Munna running away in fear. It was then being followed by a Hydreigon, who roared and closed in on the Munna.

Human: (Wha-! What was that just now?!) (What could it mean? Those Pokemon...) (... ...And now there's...something fuzzy...) (...Huh? Wait... That blurry reflection...) (Could that be...me?) (... ...!) (Wh-what now?! My reflection... It wavered, and then...shifted...) (Almost as if I changed somehow...) (I-I look like...) (I look like Oshawott!)

After the human was transformed into an Oshawott, he was now standing on a mysterious lake.

Oshawott: (I-I knew it...) (I really did turn into Oshawott...) (Huh? What's that light?) (I don't know why, but...) (I feel as if that voice calling for help...) (I feel like it came from there.) (Didn't that voice say something about saving the Pokemon world?)

Then, he walked toward the light he saw, and all of a sudden, the room got dark. But it wasn't the end though, as the lake starts glowing in a circle, surrounding Oshawott.

Oshawott: (AUGHHHHHH!)

Before he knew it, Oshawott started falling from the sky.

Oshawott: Noooooo!

And Oshawott continues to fall, until he landed on the ground with a big crash.

Oshawott: (Owww... Everything's spinning... Can't see...)

Someone: H-hey! Are you okay?! Come on, wake up... Come on!

Oshawott: (Someone's calling to me...) (But who could be...) (...Ah, I can almost make out a figure...) (...Is that-?)

The figure turned out to be a female Pikachu, and Oshawott had woke up.

Pikachu: Hey! You're awake! You okay?!

Oshawott: *turns towards Pikachu* (What?! A P-P-Pokemon-!) (A Pokemon is...talking to me?!)

Pikachu: You sure you aren't hurt or anything?

Oshawott: (... Th-that's right...) (I got turned into a Pokemon, so...) (...I guess I can understand other Pokemon now?)

Pikachu: Does it hurt anywhere? Can you hear me?

Oshawott nodded.

Pikachu: ...Really? ... Whew, that's a relief! You know you fell straight out of the sky, right?

Oshawott: (...Out of the sky?) (Right... Yeah, I think...) (...there was some kind of light...) (Then I think I fell for a long time...)

Pikachu: Boy, are you lucky or what! You haven't got a single scratch after falling all that way? That's fantastic! I'm Pikachu, by the way. What about you? What's your name?

Oshawott: (My name? That's right. My name is...) (Hmm... I can't remember my own name, so... I'll just use the name Oshawott instead.) It's Oshawott.

Pikachu: Oshawott? Your name's Oshawott, huh? Well, nice to meet you! But...where'd you come from, Oshawott? Well, I mean, I know you came from the sky just now... But I haven't seen you around here before. So I was asking where you're originally from-where your home is! Of course it's pretty mysterious how you fell out of the sky like that... But you can't tell me you actually live up there, right?

Oshawott: (Ha... Well, I suppose not...) (But even if I say I came from the other side of the sky...) (It's not like anyone would believe me. Not anyone normal.) (If there was at least some sort of hole in the sky or something, then maybe...) (But I don't want to lie, either...) (I guess I'll just have to go ahead and spill the beans...)

Then, Oshawott told Pikachu everything about what happened.

Pikachu: WHAAAT?! Y-you're actually a human?! And you got turned into a Pokemon because some voice was crying for help? So you fell straight outta the human world and into this one?

Oshawott: *nods* (...I-I guess it was too much to hope that anyone would believe me.)

Pikachu: ... ... ...

Oshawott: (... ... ...)

Pikachu: All right. Got it. I believe you! I believe your story, Oshawott!

Oshawott: (What? Just like that?) (Without any proof or anything?!)

Pikachu: Sure, I know it's a pretty fantastic story to believe... Humans don't exist anywhere except in fairy tales, or that's what I always thought. And it seems totally impossible that a human could just turn into a Pokemon... ...and fall outta the sky one day. But...you know what I think? There are lots of mysteries in the world. But the truth is that maybe...those things aren't really all that mysterious at all... Maybe they're just things I don't know about yet. And that's why they seem mysterious.

Oshawott: (Wow. That's pretty...open-minded.)

Pikachu: That's why I want to learn about all kinds of things and see all kinds of things! I want to meet mythical Pokemon that no one else has ever seen! I want to explore ancient ruins and deep caves! And more than anything, I want to have an adventure! That's right! I want to be an adventurer! And that's exactly why I traveled all the way here to- Aughhh! Argh! I forgot! The most important meeting of my life! Augh! I've got to get there ASAP, but... The path ahead looks really tough. It'll be hard to make it through alone... Arghhh... What should I do... That's it! Oshawott! Please! Will you come with me on the path ahead? My journey is so close to being over, and everything I want is so near... But if I don't hurry, I might not make it in time! I'm really not sure if I'll be able to make it through on my own. Gahhh! There's no more time to explain! Just come with me, okay?!

Oshawott: (Wh-whaaat?!)

* * *

**To be continued in Chapter 3...**


	4. Chapter 3: The Secret Gate

Back with Kayla and Ninetales, they were continuing their way to a secret place.

Kayla: How far is it now, Ninetales?

Ninetales: We're almost there, Kayla.

Kayla: I think I see it now!

Ninetales: We'll be entering the Secret Gate anytime now.

Kayla: What's up ahead, Ninetales?

Ninetales: Behind the gate, there is a portal called a Magnagate.

Kayla: Magnagate?

Ninetales: That's right. There's more than one in my world, and they take you to Mystery Dungeons, but only harder than normal ones.

Kayla: Wow. That's interesting.

Ninetales: Yes, it is. Alright, Kayla, we made it past the gate. *stops running*

Kayla: Okay. *stops running* Wow, is this a Magnagate? *looks down*

Ninetales: Yes, we are now standing on it. The Magnagate will take us to a forest somewhere.

Then, the same thing happened again, as the room grew dark, and the Magnagate started to glow, surrounding Kayla and Ninetales.

Kayla: Alright, here we come! WHOA! We're falling from the sky, Ninetales! Do something!

Ninetales: Don't worry, I know someone who can help us! Posey, come and save us!

As soon as she finished her sentence, a whistle appeared in front of Ninetales. Then, she blew the whistle.

Posey: *appears* Alright, Brooklyn! Psychic!

Kayla and Ninetales stopped falling and a blue light surrounded both of them, being carried to the ground gently by Posey.

Ninetales: Thank you very much, Posey.

Posey: No need to thank me. Oh, by the way, what's your name, girl?

Kayla: I'm Kayla Ranger, nice to meet you, Posey. What kind of Pokemon are you?

Posey: I'm a Fennekin, Kayla.

Kayla: Wow, that's amazing! Hey, Ninetales, where did that whistle come from?

Ninetales: It only appears when I say Posey's name. And Kayla, you're a Pokemon now.

Kayla: What do you mean? *looks at body* Oh. What kind of Pokemon am I now?

Ninetales: You've have been turned into an Audino. Here, look into the mirror Posey's holding with her Psychic.

Kayla: *looks into the mirror* Oh, wow! I look very cute! So, what does an Audino do?

Ninetales: Audino are Hearing Pokemon. They listen for sounds that are far away. They also heal other Pokemon.

Posey: That's right! They work as nurses.

Kayla: A nurse? That's amazing! I was dreaming to become one when I grow up!

Posey: Oh, wow! You're going to help others in your world someday! And, please call me Fennekin from now on, okay?

Kayla: Okay. I'm so excited for our adventure to begin! Let's do it, Ninetales and Fennekin!

Ninetales: Alright. It's time to save the Pokemon world!

Fennekin: I'm on for another adventure! So, what should we call our team?

Kayla: How about Team LoveFire?

Ninetales: It's perfect, Kayla.

Fennekin: Awesome name!

Kayla: Thanks, you two. We better hurry, this world needs to be saved!

Ninetales: You're right, Kayla. Let's get going, you two!

Fennekin: Okay! We're coming, Ninetales!

And so... Team LoveFire sets off on their adventure together!

* * *

**To be continued in Chapter 4...**

**-Author's Note-**

**Sorry to keep you all waiting, everyone. I've been very busy lately and it took a long time to finish this chapter because it's really hard to come up with a team name for Kayla, Ninetales and Fennekin. Hopefully you'll understand. Have a good day and I'm... Out! :)**


	5. Chapter 4: A Dark Moment

Meanwhile in a dark castle...

Someone: *roars* WHY CAN'T I DEFEAT THAT PLUMBER?! HE KEEPS WINNING EVERY TIME! KAMEK!

Kamek: Yes, Lord Bowser?

Bowser: I need to get rid of Mario! He always defeats me and takes back Peach!

Kamek: I know just the thing, Lord Bowser! *takes out a crystal ball* I can find someone to help you with your plan.

Bowser: Excellent! Who is it?

Kamek: I can see through my crystal ball and that person who is going to help you is... Eggman.

Bowser: I remember him! Send him here!

Kamek: Alright then... Eggman! Come to this world to aid Lord Bowser once again!

Eggman: *appears* Hey, what am I doing here?!

Bowser: We'll work together again, Doctor!

Eggman: Oh! I remember you! You're Bowser the Koopa King!

Bowser: That's right! I need you to help me get rid of Mario!

Eggman: That plumber? Oh, yes! I may need your help as well, to get rid of Sonic the Hedgehog!

Bowser: Perfect! Without them, we'll take over! Bwa ha ha ha!

Eggman: Oh ho ho ho! I know just the perfect invention to get rid of them! *takes out invention* This is a machine for getting rid of heroes from different worlds! I'll turn it on! *pushes button*

Bowser: This is going to be perfect... We'll get our revenge!

Invention: Thank you for using this invention. Which hero would you like to get rid of?

Bowser: We'll get rid of Mario first!

Invention: Hero located. Getting ready to fire.

Bowser: I'll have to open up the roof. *pulls lever*

After he pulled the lever, the roof started to open. Bowser grinned.

Bowser: Yes... It's time for you to disappear, Mario!

At the same time, at Mario's house...

Someone: Hey, Mario?

Mario: Yeah, Luigi?

Luigi: Let's go visit the princess!

Mario: Good idea!

But before the two head for the door, Mario was zapped by a laser.

Luigi: Mario? What's happening to you?!

Mario: I don't know, Luigi! It's like I'm disappearing or something!

Luigi: I'll help you, bro! *tries to grab Mario's hand* It's no use! I can't grab your hand!

Mario: It's too late... I'm already fading away... *disappears*

Luigi: ...no. NO. *cries* Mario! Where did you disappear to?! I gotta tell the princess about this! *leaves house*

Back with Bowser and Eggman...

Bowser: YES! IT WORKED!

Eggman: And now for Sonic.

Invention: Hero is now gone. Who do you want to target next?

Eggman: Get rid of Sonic!

Invention: Hero located. Getting ready to fire.

Eggman: Once that hedgehog is gone, Mobius will be MINE!

Bowser: And the Mushroom Kingdom will be under my rule!

Someone: Lord Bowser! I saw a Koopa slacking off and- *trips* OOPS! *falls on invention and reveals a button*

Eggman: Hmm? What this? *looks at button* Oh! I forgot! This button can make all heroes from a world disappear!

Bowser: Even better! Thanks for revealing that button, minion!

Minion: Oh hey, no problem!

Bowser: So, you were saying one of my minions is slacking off?

Minion: Yes, Lord Bowser!

Bowser: I'll get that slacker later! Right now, I'm focusing on something! Get out!

Minion: As you wish, Lord Bowser. *leaves*

Invention: All finished getting ready. FIRE! *shoots out laser*

Eggman: Yes! We'll try out this button once Sonic disappears!

Bowser: Alright! Two heroes down! *grins*

Invention: Hero is now gone. Who do you want to target next?

Eggman: I'll push this button right now! *pushes button*

Invention: Which heroes do you want to get rid of from?

Bowser: We'll start here in the Mushroom World!

Invention: Mushroom World. All heroes will disappear! *shoots out lasers*

1 minute later...

Invention: All heroes are now gone. Which world do you want to do next?

Eggman: This is going to be the last time we'll be using you today. Mobius!

Invention: Mobius. All heroes will disappear! *shoots out lasers*

Another 1 minute later...

Invention: All heroes are now gone. And you say that this is the last time I've been used today?

Eggman: Of course I did!

Invention: Very well. Have a nice day. *stops being activated*

Bowser: OH YEAH! NOW WE'LL TAKE OVER! *laughs evilly*

Kamek: Wait a minute, Lord Bowser. There's something in my crystal ball!

Bowser: What is it?

Kamek: There's the Mario Brothers! And Princess Peach too!

Bowser: What?!

Kamek: It looks like the Mario Brothers aren't the only heroes disappearing...

Bowser: Then that means... I'LL RULE THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM! EVEN WITHOUT PEACH!

Eggman: And I'll conquer Mobius!

Kamek: Now this is what I call really evil!

Bowser: Exactly! *laughs evilly*

Eggman: And without Sonic and his pesky friends! Oh ho ho ho!

* * *

**To be continued in Chapter 5...**

**-Author's Note-**

**Sorry about this chapter, everyone. My computer looked like it's not gonna work about a week ago, so I was forced to post this chapter early. But I managed to finish it! So, hopefully you understand! :)**


End file.
